Forgotten Moments
by MarisPallitax
Summary: There were a lot of moments with Norm and Trudy in the script that weren't in the movie... here are some of them, direct from the original script, and adjusted to writing format. Rated T for language and references. Norm/Trudy
1. Check It Out!

**Okay, I didn't make these up, they come straight from the script; I've just adjusted them so they fit the writing format… Disclaimer: I do not own Norm, Trudy or any of the other characters; they belong to James Cameron.**

"Grace?" asks Jake.

"Well who'd you expect, numbnuts? Think fast!" she replies.

She throws him a piece of Pandoran fruit, which he catches.

"Motor control is looking good," Grace approves.

Jake bites into the fruit, the juice running down his chin.

"Hey, check it out."

Jake turns to see Norm's avatar posing like a bodybuilder – chest shot, back shot, bi's.

"I am a living god," he says.

**Yeah, I know, not a Norm/Trudy moment, but I found it funny.**


	2. Tiny Inputs

In the sealed cockpit, Norm is up front, sitting left seat so Trudy can talk him through the flight controls. Jake and Grace are behind them, in the jump-seats. Grace and Norm's unconscious avatars ride in the open back compartment.

"It only takes tiny inputs. Here, put your hand on the cyclic…" says Trudy.

She point to the stick between her knees. Norm hesitantly reaches over and rests his hand on hers.

"Feel how small the moves are? You barely have to think it, and the aircraft reacts."

Camera on Norm, reacting to tiny inputs from the hot lady-pilot.

**I did NOT put that in; that is actually in the original script!**


	3. Caught In The Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trudy, Norm or any of the other characters; they belong to James Cameron. Short but sweet.**

Human Jake emerges from the link to see Trudy and Norm caught _in the act_ on Norm's bunk. Norm blushes and Trudy waves, pulling the blanket over their heads.


	4. Baby, You Rock

Jake, Grace, and Norm are in a common holding cell. They sit, staring in silence. Too wired to sleep, too emotionally drained to move.

"They never wanted us to succeed," says Grace.

At the desk outside, the lone trooper looks up as Trudy approaches along the corridor, pushing a stainless steel trolley.

"Personally I think steak's too good for these traitors," says Trudy.

"They get steak?" says the guard. "That's bullshit. Let me see that…"

The guard bends to look into the hot cart and the muzzle of Trudy's pistol presses behind his ear.

"Oops," says Trudy, shoving him down. "All the way down, pendejo."

She whistles and Max trots around the corner. Trudy binds the guard with one of his own zip-ties as Max grabs his key card and runs to the cell. Swipes the card. The door is rolling open when another trooper rounds the corner. Trudy takes him down with a sharp blow to the windpipe and a Thai knee to the ribs.

Meanwhile the first trooper is getting up, but Max clocks him heartily with a coffee urn. He goes down and stays down.

"That was unexpectedly satisfying," says Max.

Trudy plants a kiss on Norm as he runs out of the cell.

"Baby, you rock," he says.


	5. I Love You

"Quaritch is gonna take out the Well of Souls! He's got a clear shot. _Hit him, anybody that can! Do it now!_" Jake says into his headset.

In her Samson Trudy Chacon is all business.

"On it."

She banks hard, pulling g's, coming around on the Dragon. She pours on the coal and the Samson leaps forward, straight at the warship.

Quaritch, drills a stream of tracers at her, tearing her canopy, ripping chunks off her fuselage.

In the jungle below, Norm watches her kamikaze run…

"No!" he screams.

"Norm, I love you," Trudy says in a clipped, pilot-like manner.

Trudy dives, raking through treetops and then, at the last instant, yanks back on the stick and the Samson leaps straight up and…

_K-KRASH!_

Shears off the cockpit of the Dragon ass Quaritch throws himself aft along the aisle and Trudy's Samson disintegrates, the wreckage burning as it tumbles into the jungle.

Miles Quaritch grips the bulkhead as he stares out the open front of the fuselage. Wind howls through wreckage where the pilot used to be. The forest rushes up to meet him and the Dragon crashes through splintering trees, impacting in a lake with a white blast of water…

It's the rainforest – day.

Norm takes a few steps and drops to his knees. Imploded by grief.


End file.
